Video and data projectors have been available for many years. They have evolved yielding better and brighter pictures. The method of mounting these projectors and monitors to the ceiling or wall during an on-site installation, however, has not changed significantly since their introduction.
Most video and data projectors and monitors are installed using a ceiling mount apparatus that secures the units to the ceiling, or alternately a wall mount apparatus that secures the units to a wall. The projectors and monitors are usually positioned below the ceiling at a position and angle that is optimal for viewing. The common mounting method uses a 2" metal water pipe with a flange screwed onto each end. The top flange is used to affix the mounting structure to the ceiling or wall. The bottom flange attaches to the projector or monitor. The length of the pipe dictates the "drop" (how low from the ceiling the projector or monitor hangs) for ceiling mounts. The pipe length alternately dictates the distance from the wall the projector/monitor is positioned for wall mounts. For best results, each mounting structure is custom assembled on-site so as to secure each projector/monitor with the proper drop and orientation for that particular installation site.
There are many drawbacks in a water pipe mounting structure assembled in this manner. First, very few installers carry pipe cutting and threading machines on their installation vehicles due to the enormous cost. Therefore, the custom assembly process is very time consuming. The installer must travel to the installation site and measure the desired "drop" and orientation for the projector/monitor. The installer must then travel to a company that stocks, cuts, and threads 2" water pipe per the custom specifications, and return with the pre-cut and pre-threaded water pipe to complete the installation procedure.
A second common problem is caused by using pipe threads to connect the pipe to the flanges. Cutting threads into the pipe ends weakens the pipe by thinning it at that location. Stress on the joints of the assembled mounting structure caused by side to side movement can break the pipe near the joints.
A third problem arises in that the threads are cut at an angle that is not 90 degrees. The installer must "shim" the projector/monitor with washers to bring it back to level.
A fourth problem is that pipe mounts cannot be easily adjusted. Water pipe mounts cannot pivot or rotate because the only joint, the threaded pipe end, cannot be loosened and still rigidly hold the projector/monitor in place.
The final problem with water pipe mounting structures is the access of the video and AC power cables. If the top of the pipe is accessible, the cables can be run down the center of the pipe to hide them from view. The video cables must then be shielded, however, because power cables in the same pipe with unshielded video cables will cause interference with the video signal. Additionally, for applications where the top of the pipe is not accessible, the cables must be run down the outside of the pipe, giving the installation an unfinished look.
There is a need for a mounting structure for projectors and monitors such that custom installations do not require threaded water pipe mounting structures or entail expensive time consuming assembly procedures. Further, there is a need for a mounting structure that rotates and adjusts side to side, pivots and adjusts up and down, and adjusts forwards and backwards for proper projector/monitor alignment.